emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02791
}} is the 2,793rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 21 November, 2000. Plot Part 1 DC Brundel and DCI Harvey are in the kitchen at the farm. DC Brundel says that according to forensics the fire was started deliberately with petrol outside the barn. They think it was an amateur job but aren't sure whether it was Richie or Jack who started the fire. Richie's mum, Denise, has come to visit him in hospital, even though they haven't always got on in the past she says she does worry about him because he's the only son she's got. Denise is horrified to hear that Richie was living with a 48 year old married woman. Jack is on the phone to Kathy asking if Victoria is alright. Jack says he wants her to bring Victoria to him so he can tell her about Sarah himself. Viv is mulling over Sarah dying. She remembers that Vic was only 40 when he died. Carol is more worried that there is no proper coffee or a juicer. She says she doesn't like slumming it. Viv asks Carol how long she's planning on staying for, and doesn't look overjoyed when Carol says ‘lets just see how it goes’. Richie is still trying to explain to his mum how he got involved with Sarah. Denise thinks he is just a kid. Richie says he left home when he was 16, and says he's old enough to know what he's doing. Denise says just wait until she tells his father about this. Richie says that he's not his Dad, he's just her husband and he couldn't care less what he thinks. At the Woolpack, Bernice tells Carlos that someone called Jennifer called for him and that she sounded very keen to track him down. Carlos surprises Bernice by saying that next time she calls Bernice should say he isn't in. He doesn't explain why. Ashley thinks she must be an ex-girlfriend. Alan comes in looking for Diane. He looks disappointed when Bernice tells him she's gone up to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor is telling the police that neither Richie nor Jack are up to being questioned at the moment. They spot Kathy arriving at the hospital with Andy, Robert and Victoria. DCI Harvey stops them and asks them if he can have a word. Andy looks scared. Carol and Viv are in the Post Office. Carol says she can't imagine working. Carol asks Viv if there's anything going on in the area. Viv tells her that the Tates are good friends of hers and they are very rich. Viv also tells her that her shop is a goldmine although Carol is dubious as she hasn't had a customer all morning. Carol introduces herself to Ashley, and tells him that her and Viv met when they worked in Selfridges as instore demonstrators. Kathy and the kids are visiting Jack. Kathy had told the police that they will have to wait before they question the boys. Victoria asks where her mum is, and asks if her mum is never coming back. Part 2 Harvey and Brundel are talking about the boys. Diane arrives at the hospital, and Kathy asks her to take Victoria home with her because the police want to question the boys. Harvey asks Kathy who she was and Kathy says Diane is a friend of the family. Robert goes off first to be questioned by DCI Harvey, while Andy is left with Brundel, who tells him not to be nervous, that he's not on trial. Andy looks terrified. Robert tells Harvey that when he arrived the barn was already on fire and that Jack was standing outside looking shocked, Robert said he ran towards the house to call 999 and he saw Andy coming out of the house, then he saw Richie coming from the barn. Richie said that his mum was in there. Bernice has taken another phone call from Jennifer. Carlos gets annoyed and tells Bernice he won't take the call. Diane arrives back with Victoria. Alan asks Carol if she has any children, Carol says no. Harvey is interviewing Andy, who says he was in his bedroom when the fire started. He says he heard a bang and then he went outside and he saw Robert and Jack. Andy starts to cry and says he can't remember. Kathy intervenes and asks for the questioning to stop. Robert is telling Jack that the police think it was arson. Jack is puzzled that no-one has talked to him yet, Robert asks Jack if he thinks it was Richie that started the fire. Robert can't figure out what Richie was doing there, neither can Jack. Diane is looking after Victoria, who has just gone to sleep. Diane tells Alan she thinks that Victoria knows what has happened but doesn't properly understand. Diane is upset, and thinks it's a mother's worst nightmare to die and leave her kids. She tells Alan she thinks he's a lovely man. Alan asks if there's anything going on between her and Jack. Diane lies and says that they are just good friends. Richie apologises to his mum. She apologises for flying off the handle. Jack storms into Richie's hospital room and accuses him of starting the fire. He puts his hands around Richie's neck. Denise tries to pull Jack off. Jack says Richie won't get away with it, he'll see him dead first. DCI Harvey comes in and grabs Jack off Richie. Bernice tells Carlos that Jennifer phoned again, Carlos says she's someone he'd rather forget, he just wants to drop the subject. Bernice says she's seen a different side to him today. Carol joins Ashley in the pub. She tells him about her fancy house in Essex. She scares him and he makes his excuses and leaves. Harvey and Brundel are questioning Richie, who says the barn just went up and Sarah got trapped behind the flames, there was too much smoke and he couldn't get to her. Richie cries, and thinks it was weird because then he tried to go back in to the barn to get Sarah but Jack wouldn't let him. Richie says that Jack threw him to the floor and went into the barn. He says he knows why Jack went back into the barn - it was to make sure Sarah was dead. Richie says he saw Jack light the fire. Harvey wants to make sure he definitely saw Jack light the fire and not just heard someone light the fire. Richie says he is positive he saw Jack light the fire. Viv is yawning when Donna comes back fromschool. Carol arrives back in the shop. Carol says the last time she saw Donna she was really small. Carol has brought champagne. Donna doesn't look overjoyed and wants to know how long Carol is staying for. Harvey believes that Jack started the fire, he is the only one with enough motive. Harvey says they just have to prove it. Bernice tells Alan she thinks there's something strange about Jennifer, she thinks Carlos is being very rude about her and has changed her opinion of him, she used to think he was a gentleman but not anymore. Alan doesn't think she should prejudge without knowing all the facts. Kathy arrives in the pub to pick up Victoria. Kathy tells Alan that the boys were questioned by the police and that the police think it was arson. Harvey and Brundel arrive to question Jack. Harvey tells Jack they know it was arson. Harvey cautions Jack. [[Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes